User blog:TKandMit/Jason Voorhees vs Norman Bates. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Off-Season
Hello guys and welcome back to a brand new rap battle brought forth to you today. Not only is this the Heroes and Villains' first off-season battle in the series, but it is also a special tribute to Mother's Day - a holiday in which I'm a day late to really celebrate but hey whatever. Anyway, two horrifying killers duke it out with their motherly touch; Jason Voorhees, a poor boy who drowned and whose soul laid unrest after the death of his mother, battles Norman Bates, the matricidal motel owner who took on a new personality as his own parent. And yes, I know I have used Norman in the past, bust as this is an off-season, he gets to return. Btw, Matt made the blah blah blah as always and thank you very much fgt. With that, call your mothers, and enjoy. Cast EpicLLOYD as Jason Voorhees Alex Farnham as Norman Bates and ??? Mary Gutfleisch as ??? Josie Ahlquist as ??? (voice) Intro Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! '' '' '' '' Versus! Begin! Battle Jason Voorhees Hahaha! Really, this is who I’m slashin’? An awkward crossdresser with a bad taste in fashion? You want to battle me, when you’re scared of a highway? Check the date, kid! It’s 13th on a Friday! Do you hate murder? Don’t like to get your hands dirty? Split personality? You’re worse than taxidermy! You're a disgrace, kid. I’ll take off the mask so you can face it, I might be hell on earth, but that’s wrong doing in your basement. Norman Bates Oh, hi there Jason! Welcome to the Bates Motel! Why don't ya take a shower, before I send you down to hell! You were picked on as a kid? Then taken out to drown? Come at me, Voorhees, aren’t you in Mortal Kombat now? I’m the true face of horror! You were sent to summer camp! Killing every teen in sight? At least try to understand, I’m a real Psycho! You’re just Wayne Gretzky with machetes! Sure, you killed Freddy! But me? Now that’s a penalty! Jason Voorhees You sick fuck, why don’t ya go and suck my Hitchcock? You were worse when you went and did wrong as Vince Vaughn! You’re an Oedipal cosplayer, a son who’s just a traitor, How can you call yourself her boy when you went and slayed her?! Norman Bates Enough! I wanted her for my own, yours was just deranged! She let you die! Seems like you two were estranged! I did what she wanted! I killed in her name! Her head was cut off! It was her you couldn’t save! Pamela Voorhees Oh my, looks like they tried re-opening this camp, I guess they never learn, looks like I have to murder this man! Jason should have been watched! Now you shall be punished! (Kill him, mommy!) I will surely beat you til you’re bludgeoned! See, Jason was my son, and today is his birthday! I'll send you crying back to mommy, in the worst way! Norma Bates Oh, we all go a little mad sometimes, haven’t we, Pamela? I protected my boy! You left yours alone and he swam a lot! You blamed the counselors, then went on a killing spree! He even did it out of love, when we went on with killing me! Norman, you know that both these monsters must die, But me? Why, she wouldn’t even harm a fly… Who won?! Who's next? You decide! Epic! *ring tone* Uh, hi, mom.... of Heroes and Villains!! Who won? The Voorheeses The Bateses Category:Blog posts